The invention relates to a battery holder with integrated cooling, in particular for the retention of cylindrical galvanic cells as are used in hybrid vehicles.
Electric and hybrid vehicles require powerful energy storage units in the form of galvanic cells for electrically driving the vehicles. For this purpose, lithium ion accumulators have become established, since they combine the advantages of a high energy density and a low memory effect. Due to the high temperatures which can on the one hand occur in the engine room of vehicles in particular, and on the other, are generated by the accumulators themselves as a result of high currents when the accumulators are being charged and discharged, it is necessary to actively cool the accumulators, since high temperatures can in part significantly reduce their working life.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide a battery holder with integrated, active cooling.